


just banishment

by thirixm



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, sort of angst???, thats it really, they decide to run away together and be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirixm/pseuds/thirixm
Summary: 'My entire life was laid out in front of me when I took my first breath, my mother her last, so forgive me when I say I don't regret anything I've done."
Relationships: Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	just banishment

"Why did you do it?" asked Kristoff. The sleeping kingdom did nothing for his complexion, but still managed to be able to see the bright green eyes that focused ahead of the sea. They glimmered with the reflective waves crashing into the docks.

"Why did you think I did it?" Hans asked quietly, as if afraid his voice will wake somebody, but they were the furthest from the town and the ripple of the sea rocked louder than him. Kristoff thought about it, observing the exiled prince for hints. He guarded himself well. He still had an inkling of charm left with the way his lips curved upward, but it didn't match with the constant conflict behind his eyes.

"I don't know," Kristoff answers

"Exactly."

He found out underneath all that exterior, Hans was a sad man who feared doing the right thing. The prospect of it didn't exist, like doing the right thing was the wrong thing. He will never be able to completely understand what drives Hans, and Hans knows this. He doesn't make Kristoff understand.

"All of my brothers were born with fortune at their feet, our father praising everything they did. I was lucky enough to be born alive. My entire life was laid out in front of me when I took my first breath, my mother her last, so forgive me when I say I don't regret anything I've done."

Kristoff looked unphased, but his fingers curled into his arm and carved out dents in his skin. "You shouldn't lie," he says, meeting Hans' eyes.

He smiles. The same charming smile, but he doesn't smile with his eyes. He never does, or he just doesn't know how to. Kristoff can't tell the difference, but he fears to know.

"Maybe I was just unhappy," Hans says. There had been a twinge of guilt wrapped in his voice, or it was simply self-pity.

"Do unhappy people commit murder to make themselves happy again?"

The prince laughed. "No, they don't. But if you were me, you would've done it too." He paused, then continued, quieter, "And you would've done anything to get out of that place, morally right or not."

Kristoff wanted to protest against that notion, but he didn't. He was right, maybe that's what he had convinced himself, because what prince would be standing next to him, unfolding himself for a simple man like him? He looked like he wanted to curl up and hug his knees tight. His posture was uncomfortable and not confident, like he went back and forth on jumping into the freezing ocean and sparing himself that agony.

"What will you do now?" he asks.

"I'm going to face my banishment, from the Southern Isles and from Arendelle. As my brother said... May I come back with an unburdened heart, or never at all."

"I'll go with you, then," he offers. Hans laughs.

"This is my banishment, not yours."

And Kristoff considers it for a moment. He considers leaving Hans to soul search on his own, but he knows enough that what he actually wants to say, he won't say it out loud, so instead he drops a hand on his shoulder and shoots him a smile.

"It's mine now too, so we better get going before we face something worse than just banishment."

There's something glimmering in his eyes, unseen of until the moment Kristoff decides he would rather be with him than trade ice. He bites back a smile that perhaps could've been real than the ones he was used to putting on. But by sunrise, they're gone, and Hans forgets for a moment that this was his exile.


End file.
